


Late Night Calls

by orphan_account



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is away on some business down on Elpis and Rhys gets a call one night for some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Calls

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all on my phone because I’m still a sick fuck that cba to get out of bed and write it on my computer. This one’s really NSFW. These two are gross with their gross and stupid phone sex. I hate these two.

If Rhys had to be perfectly honest, he missed Jack. The right side of his bed was empty, missing the warmth that Jack usually provided to the mattress and Rhys throughout the night. It had been like that for the past several days, Jack having been down on Elpis for one stupid business negotiation or another.

Rhys didn’t pay much attention after he heard Jack say he was going to be away for roughly a week, so whatever business reasons he was down there for, it was all the same to Rhys. Because all that mattered was Rhys felt so alone at night.

 _Sure_ , Jack would text him at odd points throughout the day, even give a quick call or two, but it wasn’t the same. Fuck, he missed that asshole CEO more than he would ever blatantly admit. And it was all the more prominent when he got a call _right_ as he was finally drifting to sleep that night.

It took Rhys a couple moments before he was shaking the small bits of sleep that had managed to cling onto him as he looked through his ECHOeye to see it was Jack calling. A small smile involuntarily pulled at his lips as he answered his echocom through his mechanical hand, Jack’s face appearing just barely illuminated by the glow of his own echocom.

“Hey, _there’s_ my man,” Jack began first, a toothy grin finding it’s way onto his features. “You already in bed?”

Without warning, Rhys felt a yawn bidding itself to his lips, a quick and short inhale tapering off as he exhaled, “I was almost asleep, actually. Thanks for that.”

Jack just scoffed, “So what? You’d rather sleep than talk to me? Ouch, Rhysie.”

With the roll of his eyes, Rhys’ smile grew somewhat, “What do you _want_ , Jack?”

“I can’t just call to talk?” Jack asked, sounding a bit incredulous at that. “ _Damn_ , and here I thought I was being an attentive and doting boyfriend by giving ya a call before bed.”

Rhys couldn’t stop the raising of one of his eyebrows as he smirked at the older man, “Oh, well _thank you very much_ for being **so** kind as to grace me with your presence, Handsome Jack, sir. I know it must’ve been difficult to squeeze me into that busy schedule of yours.”

“To be fair, I _did_ have a busy schedule today so _uhh_ , yeah. I did squeeze ya in. Because I know you’re probably missing this amazing and sexy face of mine.”

That got a snort out of Rhys, “You’re so considerate.”

Jack let out a small and rough chuckle that lingered for a moment or two, “I know, I know. _Nah_ but really I called because I’m horny.”

 _There_ it was. Rhys should’ve known Jack wouldn’t call just to talk about his day, his feelings, or whatever else. It just had to be about how hard his dick was. But Rhys really couldn’t find it in himself to complain. It felt as though it’d been far too long since him and Jack had actually done anything together. And while it wouldn’t be the same doing something over an echocom, it would be better than nothing, _right?_

“ _How am I not surprised_ ,” Rhys murmured in amusement. “Well, what am _I_ supposed to do about that? You’re kinda all the way down on Elpis. And I’m kinda all the way up on Helios.”

A playful smirk began to crawl onto Jack’s features, “You’re gonna do whatever I say and let me watch, baby. _That’s_ what you’re gonna do. C'mon, it’ll be fun.”

Already, Rhys could feel a small bit of heat pooling in the pit of his stomach at the idea, something about it making him more excited than he would ever admit. Oh, he liked the idea of this _far_ too much already.

“Fun for _you?_ Or fun for _me?_ ” Rhys challenged, his own playful smirk settling into his lips and tone.

“Mostly me,” Jack admitted frankly. “But you’ll have fun too. Not as much fun as if I was _there_ , but you get the idea. Now chop chop Rhysie, get those clothes off.”

“You’re an ass,” Rhys sighed halfheartedly, sitting up to remove his shirt, tossing it to the side before he slipped out of his boxers. Now he was bare of all clothing, settling down onto his back once more as he brought the holoscreen back up to his face. “What, I’m the only one that’s gotta be naked here?”

Jack seemed to wave his words away, “ _Ah-ah_ , we’re doing what _I_ say, remember, cupcake? No complaining. Now start touching yourself, but _slowly_. And let me watch.”

Rhys had to bite onto his lower lip to keep from just calling Jack an ass again, but he did as Jack said, turning his echocom to face the lower half of his body. His flesh hand moved to grasp onto his member, stroking his fingers up and down the length and willing it to grow harder.

“ _That’s_ it,” Jack cooed quietly, his voice low and gravelly. It made Rhys want to hear it over and over. “Get it nice and hard.”

That was something Rhys didn’t need to be told twice about, his length already growing quite rigid with each moment that passed. Unconsciously, Rhys’ hand began to move in quicker motions, the softest groan of pleasure tickling his throat.

Suddenly, Jack was protesting, “ _Hey, hey,_ I didn’t tell you to go faster yet. I said _**slowly**_ , dum dum.”

It was almost torturous, Rhys forcing his hand to slow and only making him crave more, “Nnh, _Jack._ ”

“Uh-uh, go slower than that,” Jack urged chidingly. “ **Real** slow.”

“ _Shit_ ,” Rhys cursed, using all the will power he possibly had to slow his strokes.

“Language,” Jack teased seductively. “Now rub only the head. And keep it slow.”

Taking a deep breath, Rhys obeyed, moving to encapsulate his swollen head with his fingers and palm running it over the sensitive flesh. He could feel himself gasp as he kept running over it in slow motions, the slickness of his precum making his motions much more fluid.

Rhys felt his eyes flutter closed in a moan, the continued but slow sensations driving him wild, “Jack, please.”

“That’s perfect,” Jack praised, his grin present even in his tone. “Pull your hand away, show me how _wet_ you are, princess.”

Rhys was almost too far gone into the pleasure and the excitement of Jack watching and directing his every move, that it took him a delayed moment to pull his hand away. More precum leaked from his head as he allowed his stiff member to rest on his stomach. As Jack asked, his showed his fingers, which were coated with the clear liquid, thin strands of the substance connecting his fingers for just a moment before they split.

“So frickin’ wet. You must _really_ miss me, huh?” Jack hummed, almost as though he were in pleasure himself, “Go on, taste yourself.”

Rhys never had been a fan of his own taste. This certainly wasn’t the _first_ time he’s had to taste himself for Jack’s own pleasure, but he wouldn’t start objecting now.

As he pressed his coated fingers into his mouth, he turned Jack to his face once more. He suckled on his fingers, the salty sweet taste of his juices filling his mouth as he watched Jack through a lidded gaze.

“ _Fuck_ , Rhysie,” Jack groaned. “If I was there, I’d be fucking you so hard, you wouldn’t even remember your own name.”

The thought and image of that flooded Rhys’ mind, making him suck even harder on his own fingers. A moan came from his throat as his eyes closed, imagining Jack’s length filling him over and over, and suddenly it was all Rhys needed and wanted right then.

After a deep sigh, it was apparent that Jack was touching himself to everything Rhys had been doing. Somewhere in Rhys’ mind, he was aware of that fact, but his desire and pleasure was far more in the forefront of his thoughts.

A lazy but toothy smirk came across Jack’s lips as he demanded, “Start touching yourself again. Slowly.”

Rhys couldn’t help but be frustrated that Jack still wanted him to go so slowly, but he obeyed without a word, turning Jack to see his hand stroking his rigid length with agonizingly slow movements.

A husky chuckle came from Jack, “You want more so badly, _don’t ya_ , cupcake?”

“ _Hhnn_ , y-yes,” Rhys stuttered out, the strength to keep such a slow pace dwindling quickly.

“You wish I was there to fuck you, don’t ya?”

“God, _**yes**_ , _J-Jack_.”

Without meaning to, Rhys could feel his hand speed up in its strokes, each movement making him crave more and more. It seemed that Jack didn’t mind so much now, allowing Rhys’ hand to go at its own desired speed. So Rhys sped up, mewling moans of pleasure tickling his throat as he gasped.

“Gonna cum all over yourself for me, kiddo?” Jack asked huskily, his own words sounding breathless as he seemed to be nearing his end as well.

Rhys nodded fervently as his hand increased in its speed and strength, “ _F-fuck_ , yes..!”

As the pressure of his pleasure built up, Rhys could feel the heat pooling within his stomach in damn near unbearable amounts before it began to topple over. With eyes sewed shut and a long moan escaping his throat, his climax hit, strand after strand of his creamy release coating his hand, cock, and stomach. As he continued to ride out his release, he was distantly aware that Jack was groaning deeply and falling into his own labored breaths.

“ _Shit_ , that was good,” Jack sighed contently, a small bout of chuckles coming from his lips. “See? Told ya you’d have fun too.”

Rhys slowly smiled as he turned Jack back to face him, his words breathless, “Would’ve had more fun if you were actually here. How much longer until you’re done with that trip?”

Jack laughed a bit more heartily at that, “You miss my dick _that_ much, huh? Well don’t you worry your skinny little ass too much, I’ll be back at the end of the week. Then you can show me just how much you missed me.”

Rhys rolled his eyes as he snorted, “Whatever you say, Jack.”


End file.
